Technical Field
The invention relates to a fishing device and in particular to a device for the safe handling of fish after being caught by a fisherman. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device having an elongated member which is adapted to extend through one of the gills and mouth of the fish for removing the fish from a net and for the subsequent safe handling thereof.
Background Information
As all fisherman know, it is difficult to remove a fish from a net after catching the fish and for the subsequent safe handling of the fish after removing it from the hook, due to the fins and teeth of many game fish. Fisherman have long used grappling hooks for pulling fish from the water and into the boat, but such hooks are normally used only for very large fish. However, most game fish, such as fresh water fish up to the 50 lb. size, are usually netted by the fisherman and then the fish subsequently removed from the net followed by removal of the hook or vice versa. As indicated above, this presents a problem due to the sharp teeth and fins of many game fish.
Many fisherman will use a glove for safety but this presents a problem in that removal of the hook from the fish's mouth is often difficult. Other types of fish handling devices, such as a pair of clampable jaws which clamps about the exterior body of the fish in order to securely hold the fish and remove it from the net, have also been used. However, such prior art fish clamp handling devices have not proved entirely satisfactory since they are relatively large and bulky and are difficult to operate by the fisherman, especially in the confines of a small boat or when wading in a stream, and when attempting to use it when the fish is in the net.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved device to enable a fisherman to safely handle a fish, and particular to remove a fish from a net after being caught and brought into the boat, onto a dock, or the like.